thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowflake Booth
Snowflake Booth is one of the main characters in Fall of Gods and Fall of Gods 2. She is the wife of Ansed Booth and mother of Melody Booth. As of Fall of Gods 1, she was attempting to avenge her parents and end HUNT and, after acheiving this, is now after a normal life. Powers and Abilities As a desendant of a long line of super-powered humans, Snowflake was always destined to have been blessed with powers of some description. Her mother, Wavilia Le Vick, was a super who could control water and her father, Pyro Le Vick, was a super with the control over fire. Snowflake inherited this and had the control of all four elements. Although at first she had control over fire and limited over water, she soon developed a powerful control over the four elements (fire, water, earth and air) and used these and the experiences of Gaia to take down Omega. History Snowflake was born to two world famous superbeings, Pyro and Wavilia, in Adelaide, Australia. She lived peacefully with her parents and grandparents but she knew her parents were constantly using their powers to save people from danger or trouble. As her parents had unique, powerful abilities, they were a key part of the Australian government and used their powers to defeat terrorists etc. She attended school like any normal child and lived an ordinary life with no glitz and glamour. Pyro was a close friend of the Australian prime minister and so, when the family moved away to Londim , he didn't alert anyone of their "gifts". Operation HUNT did, however, find the family. This resulted in Snowflake fleeing to hide under her bed whilst her parents were slaughtered in the bedroom in which she had fled to, to hide. As her parents fell to the floor, her father mouthed a final message to her; "Stop HUNT!" Her grandparents met the same fate but for some reason, Snowflake; a small, helpless child was left behind. This experience instilled a burning hatred for the organisation and so, once she had generated enough funds to move to Berlin , she did so. Aged just 14, she began to slowly take down HUNT, achieving very little until, aged 19, she experienced the encounter with Reznov. To this day, she calls this the day that changed her life. After the apparent defeat of Omega , Snowflake moved back to England and established a home in London with her love interest, Ansed . After a five years, their first child was born. A young girl whom Snowflake named Melody . It was apparent that Melody would be special from the day she was born and she was nurtured and treated as a princess by both her parents. Although she attempted to stay in contact with many of her friends, she lost touch and soon, she wasn't speaking to any of them. her life had become her job (a teacher in the local school), a mother and a wife. Current Situation Snowflake is currently attempting to get her husband back from the Vatican, raise her daughter, sustain a job as a teacher and also lead a normal life. In addition, she is attempting to meet back up with her allies from Fall of Gods and trying to teach her daughter on how to use her powers for good and also to develop her abilities. Category:Characters